


Saving my mate!

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Dominant Lucius, Escape to Japan!, Gen, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Lucius and Severus aren't Death Eaters!, M/M, Shy Severus Snape, Submissive Severus, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela Mates, m-preg, new identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: Lucius Malfoy awakes on his 17th birthday - not only coming into his full veela inheritance, but knowing the true identity of his mate - Severus Snape. Since Lucius had long ago secretly decided to put the happiness of his mate about anything else. He isn't willing to enter the ranks of the Death Eaters, which had been one of the conditions for marrying Narcissa Black, nor handing his mate over to them. Cunningly he had secreted away his trust fond under a new identity in Asia. He will retrieve Severus and move with his little serpent abroad. Lucius had chosen Asia, because of their magical education and opportunities for his young lover, as well as for the little bonus, that sexual relations are allowed, as long as one of the partner is of age and the other at least 13 years old! He had promised Severus to wait, until he turns 16 for their wedding, after all he has still to teach him so much.





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [BlackSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSky/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [GrandMaster45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/gifts).



> A/N: Since no correct birthday date exists for Lucius, only a vague time span (8th September 1953 – 9th September 1954!), I have decided to grant Lucius his own birthday for this story; it can change for other stories, so please keep this in mind. Lucius and Severus are 5 years apart, as they met for the first time! Lucius had been born on the 28th December 1955 and started Hogwarts in 1967.
> 
> Capet – the “new name of the Royal French Family” after being forced to give up the throne. Bordelon is inspired by the story “restoration by JillyJames” (https://jillyjames.com/?p=231), as the name of Lucius’ maternal family. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta for this story PiffyEQ - thanks for all your help and support ;3

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy gasped as he woke up from the dream – a dream that would change his life forever. He had come into his inheritance as a male Veela. No Malfoy had been a full Veela for centuries, even if they had often married French purebloods to kept their bloodlines pure.

 

But on the night of his 17 th birthday, Lucius had become one with his creature inheritance. Luckily for him, he slept in a different wing of the Manor in Wiltshire – far away from the Master suite. Veelas had mates, at least a full Veela had the chance to recognise his mate. 

 

His dream had been so lifelike – a summer evening in Cornwall, and there in front of him, was his sinful young mate – Severus Snape – the boy for whom Lucius had felt his heartstrings sing after their first encounter in Hogwarts all those months ago.

* * *

 

_ A secluded beach in Cornwall – Severus is 14 and Lucius is 19, as he enjoyed  _ _making_ _ the younger boy  _ _squirm_ _ beneath him. Both had been naked on the beach towels, and Lucius ensured that nobody, be it muggle or wizard, could disturb them. _

 

_ He could lose himself in those sinfully dark eyes. Severus gasped as Lucius started to trail kisses on his lithe body, ensuring that Severus will be able to enjoy their private tête-à-tête, but not being overwhelmed, after all, he is still so young. _

 

_ A finger slowly  _ _stroked_ _ over Severus’ cleft before sneaking inside, which made Severus  _ _arch_ _ up looking surprised at the older boy. _

 

“ _W-Wh-What a-a-are y-y-you d-doing, L-Luc?”, stammered the boy, who had never before felt something inside his hole before._

 

“ _Hush, my little prince. Relax, I will make you feel so good. Do you trust me, Severus?”, inquired Lucius._

 

“ _Of course I trust you, but this is strange. You have never done anything like that before to me.”, replied Severus surprised._

 

“ _Let me spoil you and show you how good it will be. I do not want anyone else, only you, my little prince.”, smirked Lucius, as he stole another kiss, while his cheeky finger followed another finger,_ _that_ _eagerly_ _scissored_ _and explored Severus tight heat._

* * *

 

Lucius hadn’t returned for his 7th year to Hogwarts. He had known that he wouldn’t become Head Boy. Since the late 1950s, Dumbledore had ensured that no Slytherin would be able to become Head Boy or Head Girl again. Instead, over the summer, Lucius sat his NEWTs and was quite pleased with himself – Only Outstandings and Exceeding Expectations – 10 NEWTs in total. For someone who hadn’t studied 7 years, Lucius could indeed be satisfied with this outcome. Even when his father Abraxas and his grandfather Septimus had drilled him mercilessly, since he first started studying for school as a small tyke.

 

The only reason he would have even considered returning to Hogwarts, would have been to better protect Severus Snape – his young protégé and ward. Don’t get him wrong, he knew that Severus could be quite fast with his wand, but alone against unfair odds, no, that wouldn’t end well.

 

Lucius had known that he was homosexual. Narcissa, who he should have married, if you asked the Blacks or the Malfoys, wasn’t his type, and was a rather good friend and sister. Since Andromeda broke the marriage contract between them and secretly eloped with a muggleborn boy, both families had tried everything to cover up this disgrace,  including the idiotic idea of forcing Lucius into marrying Narcissa, who was at least 3 years his junior. What a bad joke, he wouldn’t even be able to get it up for her without the excessive usage of potions.

 

Even if it was only a one child contract, no, that wouldn’t do. He didn’t want to marry a Black or worse being forced to become a Death Eater. Cygnus Black was an avid follower of Lord Voldemort, and he had changed the marriage contract that not only should Lucius accept the Dark Mark on his 17th birthday, but the same would be valid for his young friend Severus.

 

No, Severus shouldn’t be tainted nor exploited by them for their nefarious means. Knowing that Severus was his mate allowed Lucius to finally set his plans in motion. Thanks to his late beloved mother, Lucia, he didn’t need the Malfoy money to before being independent. He was her sole heir, and nobody could change it as he had already proven himself worthy in the Goblin trials – a trial of fire because of his suspected Veela inheritance, at age 15. He had passed and therefore won their respect, which they never gave easily, especially not to a wizard.

 

With their help, Lucius had not only secretly squirrelled away his trust fund that he got from the Malfoys into a muggle bank account under a new identity, but he ensured that nobody, except him and young Severus, could gain access to the wealth of his mother that had also been transferred in huge parts into a muggle account.

 

New identities for him and Severus had been child’s play. Muggle ID’s and international travelling passports had already been waiting in his secret hide-out. It was time to retrieve Severus, and how lucky for Lucius that the old coot insists, that because of extensive check-ups on the school wards, that all students and staff members had to spend their Yule holidays at home. School would start on the 1 st February 1972, but his precious little prince wouldn’t be among the students who return to Hogwarts.

 

Instead, he would be with Lucius as they left Britain for a better future abroad. There was no need for Severus to waste his education. Since Dumbledore had become headmaster, Hogwarts had lost many interesting classes, and had more or less become a joke compared to other magical schools around the Globe. His crusade against anything he deemed dark, and his crazy ideas to let muggles know about magic, and the wizards and witches who lived among them, would endanger them even more.

* * *

 

The young aristocrat smiled deviously. Thanks to the Goblins, he already had a few new wands in his hands. After all, he couldn’t use his old wand any longer, as he wouldn’t be known as Lucius Abraxas Malfoy once the day was over. Instead, he would be Louis Xavier Capet de Bordelon, while Severus’ ID’s and his passports had already been modified for his new name. Alain Lenoir had been the alias for the documents, but that could be easily adapted, depending on his young lover.

 

Holding another wand in his gloved hands felt strange, but needs must. As they needed to be able to escape before anyone could stop them, and if that meant cursing and obliviating Severus’ parents, then so be it. Lucius would also need to take away anything that could remind them of magic and Severus. Besides a few more spells wouldn’t be amiss either.

 

After he had finished with them, none of them would know that they ever had a son. They do not deserve Severus. Carefully removing the vial with Lethe leaves from his pocket, ah – his last laugh. He would convince Severus to lead him to the water source of Cokeworth, where he would use a few of them along with a strong compulsion, so that anyone who drank or even touched the water on their skin, would automatically forget Severus’ existence. It was for the best. Then Lucius would apparate them to London, snap the wand, and take a train to London Heathrow with Severus. Their flight to Tokyo wouldn’t be called up before 8pm, but he finally wanted to spoil his little prince. A new wardrobe and an excellent meal before they took the flight to Tokyo to start anew.

 

Severus’ own wand would be stored like Lucius’ old one in a special jewelled wand case in the Bordelon family vault. Lucius wouldn’t be surprised if either his father or someone from the Ministry or even worse, the old coot, would start to look for them. There was always the risk that Voldemort would hear about it, and then he would want to set an example.

 

Lucius wasn’t weak, but he knew that should they threaten or start to harm his little prince in any way or form, then he wouldn’t hesitate to submit to the Dark Lord to ensure that Severus would be safe. This had been his Boggart since learning that Severus was his mate – that they would separate his young mate from him and use him as leverage for their nefarious plans.

 

Taking a train to Cokeworth may look strange for any wizard, but Lucius knows that he needs to save his energy for the confrontation with the Snapes. Besides, it was early morning, and the train wouldn’t need longer than 2 hours before reaching Manchester, and then it was only 30 minutes until a smaller train would reach Cokeworth.

* * *

 

Lucius slept badly, caught in a nightmare of what would happen if he failed to get away with Severus, and it scared him deeply.

 

_Voldemort’s Death Eaters had caught them, and the Dark Lord didn’t hesitate to make it obvious of what he thought about anyone who dared to defy him. Lucius had already been tortured, but as they brought in his mate, he thought his heart would break as they forced Severus to kneel in front of the tyrant, who ordered them to bring him a few of his personal toys and collars, after all, it wasn’t very often that he could personally lay his hands on someone so young and innocent and get the opportunity to corrupt him._

 

He fell from the seat and woke up from the last shadows of the dream, still breathing harshly. No, this wouldn’t come true. He would do everything within his power to stop this and protect Severus with his life and his magic. Just for him had he trained so hard the last few years.

 

At 12.00 o’clock Lucius had finally reached Cokeworth, and a quick find-me-spell showed him where he could find his beloved Severus; in a park, near the river. Lucius shuddered, this wasn’t the right environment for his young lover. Fortunately, he won’t ever return here, and nobody would remember them.

 

Focusing on his mission, he didn’t realize that someone else had already seen him, a young muggleborn witch, Lily Evans, had recognised the Slytherin prefect and quickly followed the older boy.

* * *

 

Severus had hidden himself in the little cave to nurse his injuries in peace. Once more his Da hadn’t wasted a minute beating them up for anything from breathing too loud, or daring to make a sound on the stairs, anything was enough to drive him into a rage. Severus’ mother had long ago stopped any resistance, but Severus wasn’t willing to make it easy for this tyrant. He may have beaten him black and blue, but he hadn’t destroyed him completely, yet.

 

A gasp made him turn around. There in the entrance of the cave stood Lucius. How did he get here? Why was he here? But it didn’t matter when the older boy hugged Severus close to his chest, and whispered sweet nonsense in his ears, before ordering him to carefully expose his wounds so that Lucius could heal them.

 

Lily, still hidden in the shadows of the park, couldn’t believe her eyes, but Malfoy healed her friend, and then he carefully lifted the chin of the younger boy and kissed him softly on the pale lips.

 

“My little prince, never again. I’ll take you away with me. You will not suffer like this again. This I swear on my life and my magic.”, vowed Lucius.

 

“How, my parents will never accept it. And what about school, Luc?”, inquired Severus shyly.

 

“Don’t worry, my little prince. I have a plan. We both will be free before the sun rises tomorrow. Do you trust me?”, smirked Lucius.

 

“Of course, I do trust you. You have never once lied to me, Luc.”, answered Severus vexed.

 

“Stay here my beloved. I will be back in 30 minutes after a quick errand. Before I forget, look into my eyes and picture a source of water nearby, can you do this for me, Severus?”

 

“Why? What have you planned, Luc?”, asked Severus warily.

 

“Nothing bad at all – just a little precaution for us, and a good test of how good your studies of the mind arts have progressed since our last training session.”, replied Lucius.

 

“Fine, 30 minutes, so be it.”, commented Severus, and followed Lucius’ order, which amused the older boy immensely. Another quick kiss on Severus’ crown, and Lucius disappeared from the park.

 

Severus shrugged, sometimes it was better not to ask any questions, he sat down on a few old sacks, which he had put over some wooden crates and took out a copy of _Oliver Twist_. Sooner or later he will learn the truth, Lucius had never lied to him, so why should he start now?

* * *

 

Lily had enough, she ran after Lucius, who had felt her presence while healing his young mate. This was perfect, she would be the first to forget them, a quick obliviate and Lily Evans would never again darken their lives any longer.

 

A full-body bind hit her, making her fall into the snow, as she weakly glared at the Slytherin.

 

“Oh, Evans, at times you make it so easy for us. Don’t worry, I won’t harm you – not really, I will just ensure that you’re not able to remember anything about our encounter. You will even forget ever meeting my little prince. I will plant a strong compulsion in your mind that will not vanish until you have ensured that your family will be drinking a glass of water or a cup of tea tonight. But that’s not all, my dear girl. You will always feel something is missing without Severus at your side, and therefore I’m nice to you. You will be developing a strong fixation on Barty Crouch jr. and not be able to leave him alone until you at least once embarrassed yourself in front of the whole school. Enjoy the rest of your pitiful life, Evans. Obliviate!”, smirked Lucius.

 

One problem solved; now the Snapes, and afterwards off to greener pastures with his little prince. Non-verbally he dissolved the full-body bind, no need for anyone to figure it out too early.

* * *

 

Ah, there was the shabby little house where his beloved had to suffer so much. No more, it was time to end it. Severus would never return to this house, and should it be necessary, then he could either modify Severus’ memories, or convince him that he should forget those bad memories. Lucius had always excelled in it. It was for the best, Severus will accept it after a while, and then they will already be living in Asia, far away from this upcoming war.

 

The former Malfoy heir sent two of his house elves, that had belonged to his late mother. They should not only collect Severus’ files and make the copies of them unreadable, but ensure that none of the staff would ever remember Severus again. Should it be necessary, then he would send one of his elves to modify the drinks at the welcoming feast with the mixture of Lethe leaves, and the compulsion to forget that Severus Snape ever existed, hopefully it wasn’t necessary.

 

Why should he care that he would tamper with their memories – it was completely justified and would keep both of them safe. Lucius would enjoy paying for a whole new wardrobe – or make that two, for his delicious little prince. He knew a high-society label where he could buy anything without looking out of place when he wanted to buy a wardrobe for his young financé. He preferred this Asian company, as they wouldn’t even dream of treating him wrongly just because of their age difference. Luckily in Asia the age of consent was 13, and having a financé who would in a few weeks be turning 13, allows him to indulge himself.

* * *

 

Tobias and Eileen Snape were in the living room, where Eileen served her muggle husband another beer. Not really caring where her son was, after all, Tobias had the right to punish him for any infraction, better him than herself. It didn’t even matter that Severus had sat quietly in a corner of the kitchen and calculating how much money he would need for the rest of the school year, and asking if they would allow him to stay over the summer holidays with a friend. It had been enough to tick Tobias off after being told. The next time he would appear drunk at the mill, he would lose his job! So, he takes off his belt and beat Severus up, not caring that this meant that he wouldn’t need to see the brat again for a whole year or even longer, just that he dared to get a new friend – a freak like him – and the belt beat on the defenceless boy until the blood soaked the floorboards.

 

“Clean it up, or else, brat!”, growled Tobias, as Eileen hurried to bring him a new one from their bedroom, ignoring her injured son who nodded quietly, before cleaning the fresh blood from the floor. Only after Eileen had approved it, could he go to the little bath to clean up a bit before running from the house to the cave, where Lucius had found him later.

 

Lucius blew the door apart with a strong Bombarda and petrified them, while growling deeply. His Veela had recognized the fresh blood of his mate in this room, and he had to restrain himself from killing them on the spot.

 

“How dare you to beat a child. Don’t worry, after I’m finished with you two, you won’t remember anything about it. Severus deserves a better life, and I will give it to him.”, growled Lucius.

 

Conjuring two glasses of water, he mixed a few of the Lethe leaves into it and added the compulsion on top of it, before forcing them with Imperio to drink it all. They obeyed, struggling under the unforgivable, but Lucius had been ruthless and not letting them become free of it before they had drunk the whole glass. A second charm would ensure that they’d be plagued by nightmares over their past failures as Severus’ parents, even if they can’t remember him any longer. 

 

Summoning another of his late mother’s house elves, he ordered her to collect anything magical in this house and put it away in the Bordelon family vault. After the elf returned from his task, he ordered her to clean Severus’ bedroom and remove all traces of him from the house. The items should be stored in the same vault.

 

The elf nodded and asked if she should hide his magic too, which Lucius denied, but praised her for her good work before leaving the shabby house. It was time to set phase two of his plan in motion, and then he would retrieve his little prince.

 

A quick apparition to the general water source of Cokeworth didn’t faze him much. Knowing exactly how much of the Lethe leaves he needed, it was a question of minutes. His little mind probe had even shown him the name of the school, which Severus had attended, another pit stop, and a minor fire in their administration destroyed all files from the last 2 decades.

* * *

 

Lucius smiled as he apparated back to the cave to retrieve his mate. Of course, he was once more reading a book, a book that seems to be old and almost falling apart. No, this wouldn’t do at all.

 

“My little prince, come to me.”, ordered Lucius.

 

Severus looked up, and carefully laid the book back on the box, before walking into Lucius’ open arms. Surprised by another kiss, he closed his eyes, and Lucius apparated them away. As they reached London he snapped the wand he used today, and let the two pieces fall into the water, before affixing another wand to his wand holster.

 

“Do you still have your wand, my little one?”, asked Lucius.

 

Severus nodded, but was surprised as Lucius said they would store Severus’ wand in a Gringotts vault. Seeing his questioning eyes, he explained, that it would be better if Severus didn’t use it any longer. He would buy a new wand for Severus as soon as they reached their new home, he just needs to trust him.

 

Severus agreed, still overwhelmed that Lucius had come for him and now even planned to move with him abroad, but his trust in the older Slytherin had never been misplaced, therefore why should it be any different this time?

 

“Good, we will stay a few more hours in London before catching our flight this afternoon, and tomorrow we will be far away from these troubles.”, smirked Lucius, who hadn’t even bothered with a robe. It was their last day in Britain, and before those sheeple would be any wiser, they would be gone.

 

A little trip to Gringotts to secure his estates, reject the Malfoy name; and storing Severus’ wand, in a very expensive jewel wand case, in the Bordelon family vault; and asking politely for the promise and bonding rings of the Bordelon family. It felt so good to put them on Severus’ lithe wrist and finger and on his own. Now it was time for lunch, and then for spoiling his little prince to his heart’s delight. Nothing could satisfy Lucius more.

 


	2. A new life for Severus & Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Lucius spends a relaxed day in London, before taking a flight to Tokyo, Japan. An unexpected meeting with the Japanese Minister of Magic opens new opportunities for the young couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my loyal beta PiffyEQ, you can enjoy a new chapter^^
> 
> For those interested, in the link below are a few information - including a picture gallery - and even a 3D-tour of Severus' & Lucius' new home in Tokyo, Japan. ;3
> 
> https://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-83391-zkcjqs/shinagawa-ku-to
> 
> (Picture - Green Tea) https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/sites/default/files/editor_files/2017/01/green-tea-700-350.jpg

_**A new life for Severus & Lucius** _

 

Being in London with Lucius was still new for Severus, who wanted to spoil his little mate, but first he needed a better outfit. Therefore the first stop was Harrods, where Severus had to try on a dark suit, a white dress shirt with a silver-green tie, fresh underclothes too, and dark dress shoes; it suits him quite well. 

 

Lucius even followed him inside and bound his tie in a classical full Windsor-knot, before he stole another kiss, and lead him to the till. Paying for the outfit, the old rags being burned wandlessly in the cabin and the ash vanished, after Lucius had written down Severus’ measurements and given them to his house elves for distributing them to the Asian company that he would later visit with Severus.

 

Enjoying a light lunch at Harrods, Lucius often caressed Severus’ hand, whenever he could, having his mate so close and knowing they would escape this madness tonight, really made his day.

 

Even the new wardrobe didn’t really destroy Severus’ excellent mood, as Lucius had ensured they couldn’t torment him overly long, and promised a trip to a nearby bookstore, where he could buy anything that he wanted to own. The wardrobe would be directly delivered to their new home in Tokyo, Japan, only a few clothes would be taken with them on their flight. So, once more, Severus had a new version of _Oliver Twist_ in his property. He even bought _The Count of Monte_ _Christo_ _,_ and, as Lucius had once mentioned, he liked to hear Severus reading to him a volume of _Shakespeare's sonnets_.

 

It was quite surprising how time could fly when you were having fun. The check-in for their flight was quite relaxing, since they only had carry-on luggage, and they didn’t have anything else. His wand was concealed in a wand holster, and their seats were in first class next to each other, as Lucius preferred it. Their passports had been accepted, and nobody bothered to ask, why an almost 13-year old would travel with a 17-year old.

* * *

 

Lucius had always been fascinated over the huge amount of control that his little prince had when they had first met in Slytherin. Not many 11-year olds had such an extensive control over their magic. Severus had used his magic like a sword, or at times like a scalpel, and Lucius, who had shown him the basics of duelling, was enchanted with the effect that Severus had – even when duelling older students.

 

Unlike the other 3 houses, Slytherin demands that their students be able to duel with a variety of weapons – be they magical or not. Therefore it wasn’t unusual to find the younger ones in the fencing halls, which were a part of their house. Severus had a natural grace for dancing and sword fight, even if Lucius had a bit of trouble before he was able to coax his little prince into the first dancing lesson. He could take the lead, or being led, but Lucius had been very convincing, even though he had to bribe him with rare potions books, before Severus would even accept that he needs to partake in any dancing lessons at all. His little prince could be quite stubborn most of the time, but that was a part of his natural charm, and Lucius wouldn’t have wanted him any other way.

 

Occlumency and legilimency came naturally to the lithe Slytherin; classical traits of the Prince family, who had always been extremely strong in the mind arts. Severus had to try quite hard to block out the thoughts from other students and adults in his vicinity. Otherwise, he would have to fight with strong headaches, and had to look in the other direction. Add to this the ignorance of students who didn’t know anything about the Mind arts, and really thought that it would be funny to delve into other minds. This wasn’t the case, sometimes you can’t help yourself, but certain meditation techniques and potions helped to ease Severus’ pain.

* * *

 

Another reason why Lucius didn’t want Severus anywhere near the Dark Lord, was because it had been rumoured that he was a natural Legilimens and often delved, without any warning, into the minds of his followers, prisoners, and anyone else, just because he could do it.

 

Dumbledore wasn’t really any better, his constant twinkle shows another strong Legilimens who wouldn’t hesitate to find out your personal loyalties, and besides, who would dare to accuse the old coot of such nefarious deeds without clear evidence?

* * *

 

Lucius had planned to send Severus to a mixed magical day school, after they had settled in Tokyo. He had found an excellent one, with an extraordinary potions programme, that should satisfy his little prince immensely. It would be much better for him to go to the famous Japanese boarding school, and he would enjoy keeping his little mate close to him. His Veela needed him close, especially after coming into his full powers.

 

Lucius would start a bilingual study at a magical university, first he would focus on learning a few Asian languages with Severus, before focusing a law and politics study, which should serve them quite well. At the same time, he would inquire carefully about the best Asian Potions Master, and learn what they demand from potential apprentices.

 

No matter what, Lucius wouldn’t accept a contract where the apprentice would be forced into sexual servitude. It had happened quite often in the past. Of course, he would rather prefer if Severus could directly sit for his Mastery exams, but unfortunately this was impossible, as the Potions Mastery in the Eastern World declares that not only did a new Potions Master have to study under an accredited Master or Mistress, but develop at least 3-5 new potions during his apprenticeship, as well as writing a mastery thesis about one of them.

 

Should you be able to modify existing potions so that they be more effective, you would get minor credits, but they want to see whether you can develop potions from scratch.

 

In Britain, the rules are a bit more lax; you do not need to study with a famous master. Simply working for 2-4 years in a small apothecary and creating 1-2 potions during that time would be enough that you can sit for your Mastery exams. But be it Asia or Europe, they demand a Potions NEWT with an Outstanding before you could even apply for an apprenticeship.

* * *

 

It appealed to Lucius that the new school year wouldn’t start before 1st April 1973, as it meant that Lucius had a lot of time to spoil and to tease his little mate. He would also be old enough that he could consider the start of an accepted relationship, without anyone batting an eye at them. At least the Asians wouldn’t judge him, and the Europeans should better look at their own businesses, instead of causing them any trouble.

 

Still, he wouldn’t sleep with Severus until he turned 15 or even 16 years old, Severus’ education was a priority, and it was enough for his Veela to have Severus near him. As long as nobody else tried to get into Severus’ pants.

 

Sharing a bed, yes, but anything else could wait, after all, they would share the rest of their lives together. Someday his delicious mate would give him children. He would be an excellent caretaker, while Lucius would protect his little family, no matter what it takes.

* * *

 

They had a light Asian meal before fatigue overcame Severus, and he snuggled under the blanket that had been given out in the first class, before he fell asleep. Lucius had smiled about it, and taken a coursebook on Japanese from his luggage, after all, it never hurts to be prepared. Languages had always come easily to the former Malfoy heir. It had been a gift from his Mother’s side, and Lucius had been very grateful about it as it opens up more opportunities for his future.

 

Two hours later, he packed his book away and decided on a little rest. In Tokyo they would already be expected by human servants, who Lucius had bought along with a luxurious estate in Tokyo: Ikedayama Pool Court in Shinagawa-Ku, Tokyo had anything they would ever need. The flight would take 12 hours 15 minutes, more than enough time for a good sleep.

 

Severus awoke at 4 am, stretching himself, before sneaking to the bathroom for a quick use of the facilities, and a quick peck on Lucius’ cheek, before sitting back on his seat, the blanket neatly folded and put aside.

 

Lucius stirred, smiling at his shy mate, before using the facilities himself. Since money was no problem, Lucius had bought them the most expensive membership. He wanted to pamper his little prince from time to time, and the flight allows him to show how much Severus meant to him.

 

Severus had been surprised, but had given in, as it had been Lucius’ birthday, and once or twice a year, he could endure it with a little smile. He still hadn’t realised that his life had irrevocably changed. Lucius would only expect the best services for Severus. He should never again be reminded at his old life.

 

The young Veela had considered whether or not he should erase all of their memories about Severus, but in the end decided not to. He wanted a small group to be able to remember them – not Dumbledore, but the Marauders, and, of course, Severus’ true friends in Slytherin House would be able to remember him, while the rest would forget that Severus had ever existed.

 

After landing in Japan, they would relax a bit in one of the premium lounges at the international Tokyo Airport, before Lucius would call a car to bring them to their new home. Luckily his new Japanese solicitor, which he got on the advice of Gringotts, had already ensured that they would be able to stay as long as they wished in Japan. Severus would not have any trouble attending a Japanese school.

 

During this week, Lucius would have a meeting with the Japanese Minister of Magic – Ito, Ryusuke, and ask him for help in finding a suitable school for his beloved, shy little prince. Lucius hoped that in a few years he would be able to work for the Japanese Ministry of Magic as one of their solicitors, but he would always want to spend enough time with his family. That had been the reason to risk it all.

* * *

 

Minister Ito had been looking forward to meeting the young male Veela and his mate. It was a rare occurrence that a young aristocrat would be refusing the majority of his wealth in order to keep his newly discovered mate safe. From a few contacts, he had learned that young Severus – or Alain as he would be called, was a Potions Prodigy, and Lucius, aka Louis, had been adamant that the safety of his family always came first.

 

Minister Ito had attended the same mixed day school that young Severus would attend in a few months, and Potions had always been one of his biggest interests. Having the chance to gain such an extraordinary prodigy wouldn’t be something he would be willing to give up. Britain had their chance and they messed it up. Since Dumbledore had been in power it had become even worse.

 

Any British wizard or witch who wanted to live and work in Asia, needed extensive schooling before being able to do the job they had been hired for after getting their masteries. It was a disgrace, but even the ICW had been powerless, just because the old coot wasn’t ready to listen to them. Should they be unable to stop him, then magic could die in Britain.

* * *

 

As their flight landed in Tokyo, Lucius smiled freely. They have done it, they were free and nobody could ruin it for them! Gathering their luggage, and keeping a hand on Severus’ shoulder to keep him close, they both left the plane relaxed, as they followed the instructions of the flight personnel to the lounge.

 

Severus’ eyes had been wide open as he looked around dazedly. He had never before seen such luxury in his whole life. Lucius chuckled, before touching Severus to wake him up, and take him to the bar for a light refreshment. A strong cup of green tea would be good for them.

 

Severus cuddled into the older Slytherin, he still felt as if he was dreaming, but pinching himself, he began to realise that this was reality. It was unbelievable to him that Lucius had kept his word and rescued him from his hellish home life.

* * *

 

A small cough made them turn around and bow respectfully, as Lucius had recognised Minister Ito, the Japanese Minister for Magic.

 

“Good day, Gentlemen, I do hope you had a good flight. May it be possible to speak a bit about a few technicalities?”

 

“Of course, Minister. May I introduce ourselves? This is Alain S. Lenoir, and I’m Louis Xavier Capet de Bordelon, a pleasure to meet you.”, greeted Lucius as he bowed politely and Severus followed his example.

 

Both had felt the privacy and silencing wards enclosing the trio, as Minister Ito nodded and said:

 

“Well met gentlemen, or should I say Severus Prince-Snape and Lucius Malfoy. We have our sources, and you have some traits of your family that are unmistakable. No, there is no need to worry gentlemen. You both can stay as long as you want in Tokyo. I would be pleased if you never again wanted to leave my beautiful country.”

 

“How can we help you, Minister?”, inquired Lucius.

 

“I just wanted to greet you and to make you an offer. I could use a man like you for my cabinet after you have finished your education – and young Severus would be a huge benefit for any Potions and spell crafting company. You could become true assets for my country, gentlemen. I can offer you unlimited residency in Japan, including Japanese citizenship, but we would need a wand oath from both of you regarding our laws and traditions. I’m willing to become the godfather of young Severus as a sign of my goodwill. So what do you say gentlemen?”, asked Ito.

 

“Minister, this is a very good offer, but why would you want to become my godfather? I’m not special at all – and besides Lucius, most either ridicule me, belittle me, or ignore me. I don’t understand it!”, murmured Severus.

 

“Oh, little prince. We want you and your mate to flourish in Japan. Those bigots in Britain failed you, but we won’t. My staff and I are convinced that you would be able to revolutionise the world of potions in a few years. You just need a little bit of help to learn anything for it. Let us help you to make your dreams come true, Severus!”, answered Ito.

 

Severus considered it, looking around – anywhere and nowhere, before he smiled, a shy little smile, and shook the hand of the Minister.

 

“I accept your offer, Minister. And I would be honoured to be able to call you godfather. I had never had one before in my whole life. Thank you, sir.”, explained Severus joyfully.

 

“Yes, I want to thank you, too. We hadn’t expected such a generous offer, Minister. We will not disappoint you.”, added Lucius. “May we be excused, we had a long flight, and I would enjoy showing my little prince our new home. Have a nice day, Minister!”

 

“Understandable, take your time, maybe we can meet again in a few days for a dinner in my private residence?”, offered Ito.

 

“That would be fantastic, Godfather. Until we meet again!”, accepted Severus graciously the invitation, before the Minister left them to their own devices.

* * *

 

Severus yawned, the jet-lag had finally hit him, but Lucius only smiled about it. Using his magical cellphone – a technical marvel that combines magic and human ingenuity, Lucius called their driver, who promised to be there within the next hour. It had been a long day for both of them, and even Lucius felt a bit tired. He just wanted to go home and cuddle with his little mate for their first night together as an official couple. 

 

The car came, and Lucius carefully carried his little mate to the vehicle, while the driver put their luggage into the trunk and drove them home: Ikedayama Pool Court in Shinagawa-Ku, Tokyo – the perfect estate for their needs.

 

Only the housemaid lived with them, and had her own room on the second floor. The other servants lived in apartments near the estate. She was an experienced Governess and would help Severus to learn the Japanese language, and the etiquette of magical and muggle high-society. As a Japanese witch, who had attended the mixed day school, she would be perfectly suited to help his little prince to adapt.

 

A last time, and Lucius used his secondary wand to change their clothes, before he tucked Severus and himself under the covers in the Master suite. The wand was placed under his pillow, and the wards and alarms were activated. Now both could rest in peace, so that they would be well prepared for any new challenges in their new life. But no matter what, they would face it together as family.


	3. The aftermath & a letter for Narcissa Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Lucius' & Severus' escape from Britain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my beta on 19th September 2019

Narcissa Black had known for years that Lucius wasn’t interested in her; wasn’t interested in females in general. He had loved her like a sibling that he never had, and she was one of his best friends, but she wasn’t in love with him. 

 

Knowing that he had the possibility of gaining a creature inheritance, Narcissa was one of the most devoted Occlumency students during the myriad of family lessons with her aunt Cassiopeia, it was the only way to protect their secrets.

 

Narcissa may have yearned for a family of her own, but she also wanted a career as a healer, not a simple mediwitch, but a healer, who is able to make a real difference in the daily struggle.

 

She had always been grateful to have her own rooms in her paternal home and a house elf, who had been assigned to her since the moment of her birth by her grandfather Arcturus Black. A feisty little elf, who would do anything to protect his mistress. Bowing deeply, the elf handed a letter to Narcissa, on which she recognised Lucius’ handwriting. How strange, why should Lucius write to her?

* * *

_Dear Narcissa,_

 

_I had decided to write to you, as to inform you personally about my decision. I have come into my inheritance and found my little mate – my little prince – Severus! You do not know how glad I am to be finally me._

 

_ To protect myself and my little prince, I have rejected the house of my father, I am no longer a Malfoy nor will I be bending my knee in front of the Dark Lord. With my actions, I have ensured that he won’t be getting my little prince either. _

_ I have always loved you like a sister and confidant, but my heart belongs solely to my little prince. To make him happy, to ensure that nobody will taint him or harm him, I had to take him away. _

_We are safe and_ _happy_ _;_ _our future belongs once more just to ourselves, as it should be. Still I fear what they could do to you in retaliation for my escape. Therefore, I have ensured that Gringotts created a new vault for you and a person that you love dearly. The key is inside this letter, and will free the way for new identities for yourself and your ward, Regulus, should you ever need it._

_Stay safe and prosper, my dear sister. Should you ever need it, the Goblins know how to find me._

 

_Sincerely yours_

 

_Lucius_

* * *

Narcissa sighed, that was so typical for Lucius, storming in with a plan, but still not caring for the consequences. Abraxas and her own parents will be fuming, and what about the dark Lord?

 

Nevertheless, she prayed that the deities would keep the duo safe from prying eyes. Because with this open rebellion, neither side would let them be. 

 

Of course, she remembered their first meeting after the sorting; Lucius had had his own rooms because his former classmate had transferred to another school, and Sluggy didn’t care to force him to accept another student in it. But the moment Severus got sorted into Slytherin, everything changed. Lucius went to Sluggy and got his wish that the waif of a firstie would be living with him and that he would even be able to keep the room after Lucius’ graduation.

 

And it wouldn’t be the last time that Lucius got his will. Before the first week was over, he had convinced Sluggy to offer aptitude tests for the new firsties, and  I o and behold, Severus excelled in them enough to be allowed to take classes with the 4 th years. It helped to reduce the time where the Marauders could lure him into danger, but that was only an excuse for Lucius.

 

His ambition went farther – and he wouldn’t stop for anything in the world to make his vision come true. But now having spirited his young lover away to a far destination, Lucius had proven, once more, that he wasn’t scared of upping the ante.

* * *

Exactly at midnight, a fire consumed the files of all muggleborns and half-bloods who had been born between 1955-1965 in Britain. Nobody was able to explain the cause of the fire or why it had stayed contained to one room, instead of trying to escape and burn down everything in its wake.

 

Like Autopilot Lily had walked home and offered cups of tea to her family and drank at least two herself, before Lucius’ compulsion hit them and made them forget everything about another magical child in the neighbourhood or even the acquaintance with a boy that had been named Severus Snape.

 

Still to be sure that nothing could stop his plans, Lucius’ house elves had magically removed Severus from any picture that Lily’s parents had taken over the past 5 years. It was for the best and Severus didn’t need to know about it.

 

At Godric’s Hollow, James Potter hadn’t forgotten Severus. In fact, the young Slytherin featured his wet dream prominently, much to the delight of the premature Gryffindor.

* * *

_**Start Dream sequence** _

 

_ Gagged and bound, Severus glared helplessly at his tormentor, but James only chuckled loudly as his hands caressed and explored the body of his victim. _

“ _Hush, kitten. Nobody will be able to hear you. Relax and enjoy your Daddy. If you’re a good boy, I have some toys to test on you. I can’t wait to see how much I can stuff inside your tight hole, until you will beg and plead for mercy, Sevvy.”_

_ Stubbornly, Severus shook his head, but James didn’t care and showed him the first of many dubious sex toys, which shouldn’t be in the hands of a randy teenager. _

“ _See, this is my favourite, it’s attuned to my voice, and I can’t wait to test it out on you”, chuckled the Gryffindor. “But maybe you need to learn your place first, kitten. Suck me off, and I’ll be more merciful to you.”_

_ Severus shook his head in denial, but James didn’t care as he professionally straddled his prisoner. _

“ _You won’t win, kitten. Your choice; we can do this in private, or I’ll summon my elf to bring us to the Great Hall, where everyone will see that you’re my toy.”_

_ Rocking wilder and wilder, as he grinded their cocks together until both climaxed, and were heavily breathing, James smirked in satisfaction down at his bound prisoner. _

“ _See, kitten. Was that so bad? Not at all, and I can’t wait to do more with you, until you are utterly mine and will not even dare to look for other lovers, Sevvy.”, before removing the gag and stealing a kiss._

“ _Soon, you will no longer be able to resist me, or I will ensure that you won’t be safe anywhere at Hogwarts. Who knows, maybe I can convince the headmaster that we need to share a room, wouldn’t that be glorious, kitten?”, smirked James._

_ Severus glared at his tormentor and spit in his face, but not even this could destroy James’ good mood. _

_**End of Dream sequence** _

* * *

Yes, that would be perfect. Lucius Malfoy was out of the picture after his graduation, so there wasn’t really anyone in Slytherin who would shield the young Slytherin against James’ intentions.

 

It would be hard work to convince his friends, but James was confident that they would fall in line. Especially Sirius would find it amusing, when he could watch how James would tame his stubborn little kitten. And after the taming process was over, a re-sort into Gryffindor without giving him another choice.

 

It was just too bad for the obnoxious, arrogant Gryffindor that when he returned to Hogwarts, a certain Slytherin wouldn’t attend any longer, and nobody could say how long he had been missing. Hindsight is 20/20, and James Potter will soon learn that not everything will be happen as he wants it to happen.

* * *

The Magical citizens of Britain will be surprised and horrified after learning about the mysterious disappearance of the former heir of the Malfoy legacy. Monetary reward will be set out for information to capture the wayward heir and to bring him back where he belongs.

 

Even then, most will not learn that he wasn’t alone when he disappeared but accompanied by a minor. It would be interesting to see which side would connect the dots first and then start a manhunt, not for one runway but two.

 

Until then, both will be well established in their new life; having enough protection to stay free and secure in their new home country, happy with their careers, and their family, while in Britain the war will forever change the British Magical society.

 

 


End file.
